


Ненавистное оправдание

by Hux_and_Ren, Roleri



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hux&Ren: миди R—NC-17, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_and_Ren/pseuds/Hux_and_Ren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roleri/pseuds/Roleri
Summary: Генерал Хакс соглашается на обмен





	Ненавистное оправдание

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sacred Absolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006338) by [reserve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/pseuds/reserve). 



— Ты никогда ничего не добьешься. Такая же бешеная шавка, как мать. Будь у тебя хоть немного мозгов, сдох бы, как только родился.

— Ты уже говорил, — заметил Хакс. Он не собирался доставлять удовольствие старому коменданту и встречаться с ним взглядом. — Только вся беда в том, что бешеные — они непредсказуемые.

— Что ты сказал, парень?

— Уверен, ты бы согласился, — добавил Хакс, — если бы не стоял одной ногой в могиле.  
—  
Позже Хакс решил, что нисколько не сожалел о смерти отца. Брендол был лишь тенью самого себя, когда Хакс заключил сделку с Фазмой и та исполнила обещанное. Он не отличался наивностью, чтобы полагать, будто когда-нибудь в будущем она не попросит об ответной услуге. О звёзды, оно того стоило, стоило всех этих прекрасных голографий, запечатлевших работу. Яд — оружие трусов, но зато все сделали чисто, а он обожал чистоту.

Космос всегда привлекал его своей стерильностью: такой пустой, такой недружелюбный. Хакс приказал вычистить каюту коменданта на «Освободителе» перед тем, как занять ее. Чтобы в ней не осталось ни духа этого ублюдка, ни отпечатков его липких от алголя пальцев на консоли, ни седеющих рыжих волос, затерявшихся на напольной плитке. Он лично наблюдал за дроидом-уборщиком, тут и там указывая пропущенные места. Он убедился, что тот вылизал каждый угол, и с презренной радостью выкинул большинство пожитков отца в утилизатор. Давно он не чувствовал себя настолько живым.

И, конечно же, Кайло Рен должен был все испортить. Абсолютно все.  
—  
Хакс прожил десяток лет без попыток проклятой Силы выжать из него жизнь. Но оказалось, что вполне возможно подвергнуться побоям дважды: сначала от почившего лидера, а потом от личной угрозы и, судя по всему, нового лидера. 

Он ожидал, что Кайло Рен убьет его.

Ожидал испытать всю мощь неуправляемого, тупого гнева, который размазал бы его по полу тронного зала. А в итоге по собственной воле выдавливал из себя слова, которые хотел услышать Рен, словно от этого зависела его жизнь, хотя так оно на самом деле и было. 

У него болело горло. Воротник едва скрывал синяки. Ему позарез хотелось курить, но шла война, а времени для кратких передышек не было и раньше. Когда Хакс воображал конец правления их блистательного Верховного лидера, то представлял, что это Кайло Рен будет подчиняться ему, а не наоборот. Брендол пришел бы в ужас, узнав, что его тощий, бесполезный ублюдок-сын был вынужден встать на колени. В этом он находил свою извращенную радость, как когда надавливаешь на синяк, не в состоянии сдержаться, или с силой до крови раздираешь царапину. 

Он был готов рыть носом землю ради смены власти. Раньше он пребывал в отчаянии, его сдерживали и подавляли. Хакса обучили вынюхивать и обнаруживать слабости.

Кайло Рен не убил его, потому что нуждался в нем.  
—  
В своего рода обоюдном молчаливом презрении они оставили ремонт «Превосходства» на недавно получившего повышение майора Кенеди.

Хакс с облегчением вернулся в собственную каюту: он всегда был и оставался человеком привычек. «Превосходство», этот неуклюжий монстр, подходило для императора. Но Кайло Рена дредноут не интересовал. Возможно, престиж корабля подпортила случившаяся на борту бойня. Без мусорщицы точно не обошлось. Хакс прекрасно знал об одержимости Рена еще на «Старкиллере». И... он видел запись.

Видел, как Рен снял ради девчонки шлем, как сблизился с ней и размяк. Как расспрашивал и заливался перед ней соловьем, да так, что даже наблюдавший за ними удаленно Хакс чувствовал себя неуютно. Но теперь, похоже, девчонка исчезла навсегда, и он остался с худшим до идиотизма мистическим злодеем-сокомандиром. 

Новым Верховным лидером. Он сомневался, что сможет к этому привыкнуть, но ещё одно серьезное удушье — и, вероятно, он изменит свое мнение. Не то чтобы Хакс мечтал об этом, но упрямства ему было не занимать. Перемирие между ними всегда оставалось вопросом времени и без заметного превосходства в звании у одной из сторон. 

В Ордене насчитывалось множество людей Хакса: лейтенанты, капитаны и майоры, которые служили у него в подчинении годами, энсины, которые восхищались им даже в худшие времена. Смерть Фазмы стала настоящей трагедией, она бы ему пригодилась. Ее любили, а штурмовики были безоговорочно преданы ей. Большинство его подчиненных впервые увидели Рена только на этой неделе. 

Именно он, Армитаж Хакс, являлся истинным лицом Первого Ордена. 

Рен должен был об этом знать. Где-то там, под зловещим, жалким принятым именем и глупой родословной, он должен был знать, что один забытый Силой, падший, неуравновешенный джедай был никем перед мощью Первого Ордена и поддержкой его армии. 

Принцы и императоры существовали для того, чтобы их свергали. Рей Слоун знала об этом. И научила его этому.

То, что его вызовут, было ожидаемо, поэтому Хакс подготовился заранее. Пригладил волосы и переоделся в парадную форму. Расправил манжеты и в знак протеста решил отказаться от перчаток.

— Верховный лидер требует вашего присутствия, — оповестил механический голос комлинка

— Скажи, пусть подождет, — ответил Хакс. — Нет... постой, скажи я... сейчас буду.

— Как пожелаете, — отозвался голос. Ее называли «АСО», сокращенно от «автоматическая система оповещения». 

— АСО, повтори отправленное сообщение?

— Генерал Хакс сейчас будет. 

Воспользовавшись возможностью, Хакс выдохнул с облегчением. Рен может немного подождать, он только что занял трон, самое время научиться терпению. Комм вновь настойчиво и раздраженно запищал, словно Рен мог услышать его бунтарские мысли и околдовал бедную АСО, чтобы передать это. А может, все так и было, может, он всегда мог читать мысли Хакса, и все это время, сам того не зная, Хакс был у него как на ладони. Он едва сдержал дрожь от мысли, насколько же хорошо знал его Рен?

Спохватившись, Хакс достал из кейса бластер и выключил биометрический сканер. Нацепив на бедро оружие, он надел шинель.  
—  
Он шел длинной дорогой, по пути кивая каждому встречному. Он не собирался отказываться от привычек, менять стиль командования и все то, что делало его генералом, ради Кайло-криффова-Рена, даже если у того появился новый пафосный титул. 

И только на пороге принадлежавшей ему каюты Хакс понял, что его там не будет. Рен, хоть и не захотел брать «Превосходство», по всей видимости умудрился переехать в покои, прибереженные для Сноука на борту «Финализатора», и, похоже, направил запрос в административно-хозяйственную службу заранее. Любой его компетентный и продуманный шаг заставлял Хакса невольно вздрагивать. Он предпочитал воспринимать Рена импульсивным и неуравновешенным, что, в свою очередь, позволяло ему сильнее гордиться собой и думать, что даже если тот раньше в нем и не нуждался, то сейчас Хакс был ему необходим.

На пороге покоев Верховного лидера он помедлил, чтобы собраться: расправить форму, проверить бластер, смахнуть несуществующую пылинку с груди. К своему глубочайшему сожалению, он нервничал. Сердце бешено билось в груди. Что, если Рен почувствует это? Что, если тот всегда чувствовал запах страха с помощью Силы, как дикий гаррал, преследовавший добычу? После того, как неделикатно с Хаксом обошелся Сноук, не было ничего невозможного. Тот сломал ему два ребра. 

Двустворчатые пневмодвери разъехались, прежде чем он постучал. Хакс подавил дрожь. Не время бояться: он простоял справа от Кайло Рена почти полдюжины лет, он видел, на что тот способен, был свидетелем его агрессии и капризов. Видел его побежденного, поверженного и истекающего кровью на снегу. Небольшое удушье уж точно не было его первым знакомством с Реном. Раньше, давным-давно, он считал себя выше Рена. Считал себя лучше него или хотя бы равным. А теперь...

Он был никем.

Хакс с тревогой шагнул в полумрак комнаты. Он знал, что Рен будет ждать его — и, скорее всего, на троне Сноука. Внезапно он вспомнил, как впервые познакомился с детьми-убийцами, которых воспитал отец, как тот бросил его им будто наживку для акул, хоть и обещал, что когда-нибудь они будут подчиняться ему. Тогда он чуть не обмочился, страх почти полностью сковал его тело, и он едва ворочал языком. Но, справившись с собой, он показал им, кто был главным. Рен никогда ему не подчинялся: хоть он иногда и пытался им командовать, тот мог быть благоразумным. Раньше Хаксу удавалось воззвать к его здравому смыслу. И он сделает это снова.

Однако стоило ему зайти в каюту достаточно далеко и заметить пустое кресло Сноука, как решимости у него несколько поубавилась. Подобные игры были как раз в духе Рена: тот вечно пытался подловить его. Хакс одернул манжеты, сцепил руки в замок за спиной и принялся ждать. Он не собирался развлекать Рена игрой в прятки. 

Прошли секунды, потом минуты. Хакс прекрасно знал, что он не один. Чтобы успокоить нервы, он впился ногтями в ладони. Внутренняя система оповещения «Финализатора» просигналила о пересменке. Он простоял минут десять, если не больше. 

— Знаете, у меня нет времени стоять тут весь день, — наконец не выдержал Хакс.

Это сработало. Рен вышел из тени, словно все это время скрывался при помощью Силы, и встал напротив Хакса, специально нависая над ним. 

— Хорошо, что пришел, — сказал Рен.

Хакс поднял подбородок и усилием воли подавил презрение. Заставил себя открыть рот, однако, чтобы сказать хоть слово, пришлось постараться.  
— Верховный лидер.

Рен рассмеялся странным смехом, от которого у него затряслись плечи, прежде чем он сумел остановиться.  
— Не напрягайся. Можешь звать меня Рен.

— Но... — Поднявшаяся волна возмущения, едкая и гадкая, опалила горло. Как мог Рен быть настолько собранным? Настолько спокойным?

— Небольшая проверка, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Рен. Усевшись на трон, он сцепил пальцы в замок и смерил Хакса долгим, изучающим взглядом. — Хотел узнать, насколько ты предан. Подойди ближе.

Хакс не двинулся с места.  
— Я верен Ордену.

— Которым теперь командую я.

— Как удачно, — огрызнулся Хакс.

— Я спас тебе жизнь. Мог бы проявить хоть немного благодарности. — Такого Рена — угрюмого, заносчивого и наглого — он знал отлично.

— Ты чуть не убил меня!

Рен рассмеялся и покачал головой.  
— Ну и дурак же ты, генерал. Неужели и правда думал, что он оставит тебя в живых? Неужели считал, будто что-то значишь для него? Он бы без сожаления убил тебя при первой же возможности.

— Откуда такая уверенность? — Собственный голос показался Хаксу резким, даже отчаянным. — Он ценил меня.

— Он видел в тебе то, чем ты и являлся.

— И чем же именно, — фыркнул Хакс, — я был?

— Тем, что легко поддается замене.

Хакс покраснел. Пару раз он открыл было рот, порываясь что-нибудь сказать, но правда выжгла его насквозь. Рен хотел напугать его, раз и навсегда взять верх. А потом Хакс нахмурился и услышал, что именно сказал Рен.

— Был? — спросил Хакс.

— В отличие от нашего почившего лидера, я знаю лучше. Подойди. — Хакса потащило к трону — каблуки сапог заскользили по глянцевому черному полу. Рен задумчиво склонил голову на бок, сжал пальцами подлокотники и облизал свои нелепые губы. Нижняя заблестела. — Если бы я знал, что достаточно применить силу, чтобы утихомирить тебя, сделал бы это давным-давно. Возможно, как раз в этом Сноук и подвёл тебя. Возможно, тебя стоило держать на коротком поводке.

— Я не собака.

— Сноук бы не согласился.

— Я пришел из вежливости, — возмутился Хакс, — а не выслушивать оскорбления.

— Со мной ты можешь не притворяться. Я вижу очертание твоего бластера. Я могу... — Рен вздохнул, — почувствовать твои ожидания. Больше боли. От моих рук. Ты фактически жаждешь этого. — Он дернул правой рукой, словно готовясь. — Тебе ведь надо повторять дважды, да, генерал?

Хакс сглотнул. Лоб и виски покрылись испариной. Ему было жарко, шинель казалась ужасно тяжёлой. Стены словно бы душили его. И как только он ухитрялся жить в этом треклятом воротнике.

— Я привык к боли. Ты недооцениваешь меня.

— Я нет, а Сноук — да. Ты ценишь свою жизнь, свое место здесь, своих людей. Считаешь себя лицом Ордена, суровым, но всеми любимым. А меня воспринимаешь как некого... шарлатана. К Сноуку ты относился так же, но его ты знал хуже, чем, как тебе кажется, знаешь меня. Слышал поговорку?

— Уверен, ты меня просветишь.

— Чем ближе знаешь...

— Тем меньше почитаешь, — закончил за него Хакс.

— Остались только мы двое. — Глаза Рена казались чернильно-черными, а взгляд пристальным. В нем чувствовалась тоска, которая, как подозревал Хакс, была присуща ему всегда и становилась более явной, когда он не прятал свое странное лицо. — Тебе не стоит бояться меня. Что скажешь?

— О чем?

— Боишься?

Внезапно Хакс осознал, что Рен говорил ему фразы, изначально предназначавшиеся для кого-то другого. Что он был вторым наиболее оптимальным вариантом в соратники, что его выбрали исключительно потому, что хорошо знали и он оказался под рукой.  
— Никогда не боялся, — ответил Хакс.

Рен рассеянно улыбнулся, раздумывая над его словами, а потом наградил невеселым взглядом.  
— Ты возглавишь наши войска на Крэйте. Я пойду с тобой. У нас мало времени, прежде чем Сопротивление выстроит оборону. 

— А девчонка может...

— Никогда, — Рен резко поднялся и вскинул руку; Хакс ощутил уже знакомое удушье. — Не говори о ней.

Давление на горло исчезло. Хакс схватился за воротник. Сердце отчаянно билось в груди. 

— Как пожелаете, Верховный лидер.

— И так тоже не говори, — рявкнул Рен. — Просто... Рен. Лучше просто Рен. — Он сделал паузу и добавил. — Когда мы одни. 

— Рен, — повторил Хакс, словно учился говорить его имя заново, с меньшим... презрением, чем раньше.

— Тебя ждет подготовка к высадке, — сказал Рен, давая понять, что Хакс свободен.  
—

Операцию на Крэйте нельзя было назвать успешной. После того, как Хакса снова швырнули, будто тряпичную куклу, его левый бок украсили новые синяки.

Лейтенант Хиггинс, способный оказывать посильную медицинскую помощь в полевых условиях и в чьем молчании Хакс был уверен, в одиночку приводил его в форму в каюте, пока он ожидал очередной вызов от Рена. 

Он попросил, чтобы из медицинского отсека в его освежитель принесли пакеты со льдом. И даже не позаботился о том, чтобы причесаться.  
—  
— Извини, что толкнул тебя, — бросил вместо приветствия Рен.

— Это начинает входить в привычку. — Хакс скрестил руки на груди. Хорошо, что он надел китель, а не шинель. На Кайло Рене были только спортивные штаны. Зарубцевавшиеся раны на груди и плече все еще выглядели болезненными и рваными. Рен оказался... отвратительно хорошо сложен. Хакс наградил его хмурым взглядом.

— Можешь ударить меня в ответ, — сказал Рен. — Обменяемся. Как с набуанскими шариками. Ты выменивал шарики?

«К карку все», — в отчаянии подумал Хакс. У Рена явно шарики за ролики зашли. До каких пор он будет подчиняться безумцам?

— Ударь меня, — сказал Рен и подошел ближе, слишком близко. Настолько, что Хакс почувствовал запах его пота. — Ну же. Это приказ Верховного лидера.

— Ладно.

Ему, видимо, жить надоело, но для Хакса было так естественно отвести руку, замахнуться так, что хрустнуло запястье, и залепить Кайло Рену тяжёлую пощечину. И когда ладонь коснулась скулы и мягкой кожи щеки, на него снизошло озарение. Внутри, в ответ на внезапное, выматывающее гудение в голове, разлилась приятная тошнота

Рен выглядел гордо, даже заносчиво. Он прикрыл свои темные телячьи глаза — ресницы коснулись сиреневых, опухших от бессонницы век. Щека налилась красным. Наверное, это было невозможно, но Хаксу казалось, что он мог различить следы пальцев. Рен размял челюсть, привыкая.

— Ещё, — велел он, и шум в голове Хакса перешёл в крик.

Ещё.

Ну конечно же, ещё. Извечное, неотъемлемое желание удержать голову над водой, когда тонешь.

Врождённый инстинкт. Он не стал заставлять Рена просить дважды. Больше команд не потребовалось.

На этот раз он ударил тыльной стороной ладони по смазливому, слишком молодому лицу, и Рен даже не стал скрывать внезапное сильное возбуждение. Хакс ничего не видел, но желание Рена было очевидно. У него всегда все было написано на лице, и он явно желал этого, пойди пойми, почему. Неудивительно, что он так долго носил шлем. И теперь, неприлично прикусив влажную нижнюю губу, тот словно бы умолял. Хакс нежно провел костяшками пальцев по месту удара, и Рен шумно втянул воздух.

— Ещё? — спросил Хакс, но Рен уже опускался на колени, неотрывно глядя ему в глаза, провоцируя остановить его. 

— Расстегни, — сказал он и ухватился за брюки Хакса. 

Хакс подчинился. Он не мог дышать. Происходящее не возбуждало его до тех пор, пока он не толкнул большой палец в рот Рена, а тот не облизал его. Он с силой надавил на губы, впечатывая мягкую плоть в десны и зубы. Рот Рена вызывал отвращение: слишком полные губы, которые частенько дрожали, слишком белые зубы для того, кто был настолько грязен. Рен провел языком по его пальцу, напористо и распутно. Хакс с радостью бы посмотрел, как этот рот получает свое за все оплошности. Хакс был готов на обмен. Но когда он убрал руку, Рен зарычал. 

— Так вот ты какой? — спросил Хакс.

— Не знаю. Я не знаю себя, — голос Рена дрогнул.

— И я тоже.

Рен положил свои нелепые большие руки Хаксу на бедра. Костяшки пальцев были сбиты и покрыты кровоподтеками. Он наклонил голову. Вытяни он руки, обхватил бы бедра Хакса целиком. Это были руки монстра, созданного из человека. Через тонкую ткань брюк Хакс чувствовал тепло, исходившее от потных ладоней. Его эрекция явно не укрылась от глаз стоявшего на коленях Рена. 

— Я же говорил: ты жаждешь этого. И пожелаешь еще больше, если получишь что-нибудь взамен. Вот увидишь. — Рен поднял взгляд и прижался лицом к его паху. — Будешь просить. Будешь умолять.

— Возможно, — ответил Хакс. Рен посмотрел на него так, будто не мог поверить, что кто-то посмел усомниться в его словах. По-видимому, ему всю жизнь твердили, что мир вертится вокруг него и ему нет необходимости прикладывать усилия, чтобы добиться чего-либо. В отличие от Хакса, ему никогда не приходилось идти по головам.

— Хочешь, чтобы я отсосал тебе? — спросил Рен, едва ли обращаясь к Хаксу.

— Обычно именно это и предлагают, стоя на коленях. Ну, или присягают на верность.

— Верность — это по твоей части. И ты присягнул мне. Я вознаграждаю тебя. 

— Сноук держал тебя в плену?..

— Заткнись, — огрызнулся Рен. Но Хакс нисколько не испугался: он провел средним и указательным пальцами по губам Рена, надавил на нижнюю губу и протолкнул их в рот, поглаживая зубы и язык.

Рен вынул его член из форменного белья, пару раз на пробу провел по нему ладонью, а потом оттолкнул руку Хакса от своего рта, заменяя требовавшим безотлагательного внимания стояком. 

На короткий ужасающий миг Хакс испугался за свою гордость, что кончит слишком быстро. Он устал, несколько раз подвергался серьезному физическому насилию. Он был откровенно удивлен, что у него вообще стояло. Но Рен плотно сжимал пальцами основание его члена, словно знал, что иначе Хакс мог бы удивить их обоих, словно собирался вознаградить его. Хаксу это нравилось. Нравилось, как лицо Рена пошло пятнами, нравилось как член раздувал его измученную щеку и искажал шрам. И особенно понравилось, когда Рен обхватил его бедра, побуждая двигаться и трахать рот. Трахать рот Верховного лидера, как тот того и желал. Он опустил руки на голову Рена, зарылся пальцами в пряди волос, пока тот давился и принимал его целиком. И казалось бы, в этом не должно быть ничего соблазнительного, но Хаксу пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы не позволить чувствам взять верх и не рассыпаться в похвалах.

Возможно, они были созданы для этого. Для этой формы ртов, рук и боли. Возможно, они оба были испорчены, были лишь обломками самих себя. 

Рен сглотнул вокруг головки, и стенки щек сжали чувствительную плоть; чуть отстранился, а потом настойчиво качнулся вперед. Одной рукой скользнул позади поджавшихся яичек, неожиданного надавил кончиком пальца, потер с силой, и Хакс кончил, давясь криком, прямо в рот Рена. Ему казалось, это длилось вечно, пока Рен ласкал пальцем точку внутри него, до которой он даже не подозревал, что можно дотянуться.

Довольный содеянным, Рен опустился на пятки, вытер рот рукой и понюхал пальцы, словно пытаясь запомнить запах Хакса. Ему хватило наглости наградить Хакса самодовольным взглядом. 

— Я же говорил.

— Что? — попытался огрызнуться Хакс. Но голос его прозвучал слабо и хрипло. Он был выведен из равновесия, у него дрожали ноги. Он привел себя в порядок.

— Ничего. — Рен опустил глаза.

— Что?

Пару секунд Рен блуждал взглядом по комнате прежде, чем сказать:  
— В следующий раз кончи мне в лицо.

— А будет следующий раз?

— Конечно. — Он поднялся на ноги, и Хакс с удовольствием отметил, что тот был вынужден ухватиться за его колено, чтобы устоять. Кайло Рен был человеком. — Мы определенно не закончили. Необходимо разработать план. Ты моя правая рука, тебе не удастся так легко сбежать. 

Хакс рассеяно хмыкнул и посмотрел на пах Рена.  
— Что насчет тебя?

Рен хмуро улыбнулся. Его губы выглядели истерзанными и красными, как синяки, которыми он наградил Хакса с помощью Силы. Он ухватил Хакса за запястье и притянул руку к паху, к теплому влажному пятну на штанах.

— Нет необходимости, — сказал он с долей самоуничижения, которого Хакс никогда не слышал от него раньше. 

— Какой же ты жалкий. — Он не испытывал симпатии к этому человеку. Ни капли. И эта мысль поднимала его самооценку.

— Прямо как ты, — с легкостью отмахнулся Рен. Казалось, его это забавляло.

Хакс вновь почувствовал, как Сила надавила на горло. Но прикосновение было скорее дразнящим и явно намекало, что они ещё не закончили.


End file.
